zombsgamintipsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tips
Go for the big houses. They can often have golden chests in them, which have a higher chance of a Minigun or Flamethrower. (be careful though, there might be other players there too!) # Always. Open. Crates. Even the wooden ones. You might surprise yourself with the free loot. # People can go through walls with Impulse Grenades if used correctly. Try standing 4 squares away from a wall and then toss the Impulse Grenade towards it, after that hug the wall (good for escaping an indoor enemy). # Landing late and far from the plane usually offers you more loot and a higher chance to survive. # Stick with your partner in duos and squad. # When playing duos and squad, Pump Shotguns are lifesavers that help you get on top in a fight by killing knocked out opponents. # If there is another player going for your loot and they have no # weapon, quickly grab a gun by pressing the E key and kill them before they escape. # Use Snipers for extra range, then switch to your main weapon. # Never jump at the very beginning and risk getting killed first, unless you are parachuting far away from the plane. # Switch to your fists to run faster and easily escape the gas behind you. # Go to the edge of the gas when the gas closes in to look for any players trying to escape the gas. # Find and use mythic weapons, they are more power packed! (commonly # found in deserted places, if you are not around ANY players, check the area very carefully) # When shooting, aim where the other person is going, instead of directly at them. Bullets have velocity. # If you and another person are running towards a crate, you can hit # them with your fists. Surprisingly, some ignore it and die flawlessly. It is also a good use for scaring them away. # ARs pack a lot more range than SMGs. # Hold a Shotgun or SMG when going into a building, you never know who's inside! # If you see a mythic, even if it is a Pistol, pick it up if you have free space. You don't want it used against you! # Make sure that you've collected plenty of ammo for the gun you're # mainly using, you never know when you'll be attacked by someone. And DON'T WASTE BULLETS! Only fire when you need to. # Cactus Bombs # are very situational: They should be used when your opponent is in an enclosed area that you are not in. Open the door, toss it in, and close the door. The resulting ricochet effect in the building will devastate them. Be sure to close that door with you on the outside, though, or you too will meet your thorny demise. # Never leave an inventory space blank. Always pick up a gun or item # that you wouldn't want to be used against you to fill up that blank inventory space. You can always trade it in for a better gun or item of your liking later. # Always reload when you have a 1-2 second interval when you're not # fighting anybody or when there's no risk of being caught by somebody.(ex. a building) You always want to be prepared for a fight, and running out of ammo during one is a very unfortunate fate indeed. # Be careful using RPGs, you can kill yourself with these powerful weapons. # Use Pistols and bushes to your advantage. If you position yourself correctly, you can hold almost any type of pistol (or Grenade) while inside them and be completely concealed.(in the new map though they only conceal you sometimes) # If you see someone go into a building, try to hit them with an RPG. They may focus to open crates and forget to dodge the RPG rocket. # If you get Hybrid Potions, don't use them all at once. if you do, it helps less. Wait until you finish one to start on another one. # Reverse Impulse Grenades can pull enemies through walls (into buildings or outside of buildings) allowing for a devastating ambush if you switch to your weapon fast enough (preferably an SMG or Shotgun). # Hiding inside a building can be a good strategy later on in the game (solo) when there are fewer players as the chances of being overrun is lower. This allows for an easy kill via ambush if you jump out right before they check the door! (make sure they haven't checked windows yet or else they're just as ready for you as you are for them.) # The sides of windows and doorways are safer ways to check houses as the potential opponent inside won't be able to shoot you from inside (the hinged side of the door farthest from door knob is the safest side of the door to peek as a potential attacker will have the door between them and you). # Get an Impulse Grenade, then go inside a building with other buildings attached to it and wait for someone to come. When they do, get next to a wall with the other building on the other side, and throw the grenade. It will then push you through the wall and into the other building! # Always hold a shield or Med Kit. You never know when your going to be hit! # When going to a house, always avoid direct lines from windows and doors because someone may be inside the house and camping for you. Before you have deemed the house safe, go against the walls and peek from the side of the window into the house and check for enemies. # When playing in Duos or Squads and you have below 30 hp and have good teammates around you and there is a lack of medical supplies and it is safe, use an RPG and kill yourself so a teammate could heal you and you get a higher hp. # Try to keep a grenade or cactus bomb with you always. You could throw it inside the house and deal massive damage to your opponents while taking minimum damage. This works best when the opponent is somehow enclosed by bullets from your teammates or the gas, so the opponent would be forced to choose which way to take damage. # When you are knocked down in Duos or Squads and have almost 300 hp, you could try to shield your teammate from enemy fire as they would hit you, but your teammates' bullets would go through you, making you a very effective human shield. # When playing with teammates, try to flank your opponents.(Flank means to cover fire from both side of the enemy.) This way your enemy would have to choose to shoot between you and your enemy, so at least one of you would have open fire on the enemy. In this situation,(From my experience)(And the opponent is shooting at your teammate and not you), RPG is the way to go. It deals massive damage to the opponent and as the opponent is trying to hit your teammate and dodging his or her bullets, your opponent would not have the effort to dodge the RPG. # (Please help me make links on the words. I am not experienced in editing websites! :) ) # SCARs Are better than AR-15's # Land in places that is far away from the plane “line”. Less people go there. # When you are fighting an enemy, try to move your character around in order to dodge some bullets. # When and if you play mobile, remember you can just walk through crates, you don't need to open them. # Pick up and drop every single weapon you can find, they contain extra ammo, even when they're dropped. # You can switch your control keys( it doesn’t work in mobile) # If you have 1+ Big & 2 Small potions, use the Small ones first, or else you will be stuck at 50 armour using the 1 Big potion. # AKs (AR Burst) deal a lot of damage, but they shoot in bursts of three instead of a steady fire. Try to avoid using them in tighter areas such as buildings. They work great in more open places. # When you land, try to land in portals. This gets you away from other players and to loot! # If you are the last player from your team (duos and squads) and don't have good weapons, try to play defensively and stay away from other players and preferably on the edge of the storm. # If your team is trash, leave the match, join a new, and repeat until you find someone who actually knows how to use a mouse. # If playing on mobile, organize your weapons from right to left with your primary weapons being closest to your shooting (right) thumb. You never want to stand still in the heat of a battle. # Always keep an eye on your mini map for the moving storm and safe zone. If your dot is being pointed into a certain detection, that means you aren't in the safe zone of the approaching storm. Check the storm timer, if the timer is a solid white, the display is how long you have until the storm starts moving, if the timer is blinking red and blue, the storm is moving and the display is how much time you have until the storm consumes everything up till the safe zone. # If you see fidgeting or shacking players (usually around doors on in the open) on your screen, they are usually bots and are easy kills. # The Pink Afro cosmetic, equip with no melee or backpack can easily blend in with the cherry blossom's of blossom burbs. # The computer head cosmetic, equip with no melee or backpack can provide some sort of camouflage when you replace yourself as one of the computers in Tinker Town. # Hybrid potions give you 25 health and 25 shield over ~10 seconds. THEY DO NOT INCREASE IF USED ONE AFTER THE OTHER!!! Use the full potential of hybrid potions by taking one at a time and not using them all at once. # Bullets can't break airdrop creates so they can be used as cover as you're opening them but give your opponent time to plan. # If you find or have a great weapon you don't need, try to drop it in or in the path of the storm so other players can't use it against you. # In duos or squads, be nice and help your team out by making sure everyone has adequate weapons and health, the more teammates, the higher chance of your success. # If you are knocked, act as a meet shield and get in the middle of the opponents fire and save your teammate some shots and give them a better chance of defeating the opponent. From https://zombsroyaleio.gamepedia.com/ZombsRoyale.io_Wiki Page https://zombsroyaleio.gamepedia.com/Tips[[Category:Tips]] Category:Zombsroyale Category:Zombstips Category:Zombsroyale tips Category:Https://zombsroyaleio.gamepedia.com/ZombsRoyale.io_Wiki Category:Https://zombsroyaleio.gamepedia.com/Tips